With the recent proliferation of do-it-yourself kits and items, the use of portable electric hand drills have become very popular. Such hand drills are readily adaptable for use in numerous, varied applications and in level, upward and downward directions. They permit many individuals to perform their own repair work in order to save money and to derive pleasure therefrom.
In order to enlarge its applications of usage, there have been several frames proposed for a portable electric hand drill which would permit the hand drill to be utilized in the same manner as a drill press. These proposed frames, of which I am aware, are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Year of Issue ______________________________________ 2,768,663 Jones 1956 2,888,965 Phillips 1959 2,973,673 Grau 1961 4,314,782 Beekenkamp 1982. ______________________________________
Unfortunately, when these frames are utilized, they do not permit the user or operator to utilize the drill as a hand drill.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,065 issued to Piersall discloses a frame which is adaptable for use as a drill press frame but which still permits the drill to be utilized as a hand tool. In this later instance, the frame provides a guide which aids the operator in drilling a straight even hole therewith. Unfortunately, like conventional hand drills, the frame disclosed by Piersall '065 is supported entirely by the hands of the user. Thus while aiding in the drilling of a straight hole (even at a skewed angle relative to the workpiece), use of the frame of Piersall '065 will still result in user fatigue which can result in skewered or otherwise noneven drilling.
In an effort to alleviate the problems associated with user fatigue resulting from the user supporting the drill and frame therefor entirely with the hands, West German Letters Pat. No. 31028888 to Wolf provides a shoulder stock assembly for a hand drill. While this assembly is useful for relieving user fatigue when the drill is utilized as a hand drill, it is not usable when it is desired to utilize the drill as a drill press.
Thus, it can be seen that there remains a need for a frame and a portable electric hand drill which is mountable thereto in a first orientation, wherein the frame is utilized as a shoulder or hip stock when the drill is used as a hand drill, and in a second orientation, wherein the frame is utilized as a drill press frame when the drill is used as a drill press.